


[VID] Year 1940

by momosansovino



Series: The Chaos of Stars [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: 1930 - 1940 to be precise, Alternate Universe - 1940s, BDSM, Dom!Lex, Fanvids, M/M, Sub!Clark, d/s undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: kinky





	[VID] Year 1940

**Author's Note:**

> I love the aesthetic and I'm a sucker for Dom!Lex and Sub!Clark I just have to do it.

 

_Ah, the moon's too bright_

_The chain's too tight_

_The beast won't go to sleep_

_I've been running through these promises to you_

_That I made and I could not keep_

_Or I'd crawl to you baby and I'd fall at your feet_

_And I'd howl at your beauty like a dog in heat_

_And I'd claw at your heart,_

_and I'd tear at your sheet_

_I'd say please (please)_


End file.
